The New Girl
by IcicleWriter
Summary: Hey! I dont think im gonna continue this so heres what miranda saw and why she was upset: She saw Gord kissin lyss n she had liked Gord for a long time & was upset some new grl was kissin her crush b4 she even was close 2. I might con. cuz ive got a twis
1. Default Chapter

The New Girls Chapter One By Kylie Haymaker-Icicle Writer  
  
Mrs.McGuire was backing out of the driveway. "Anything special going on at your school 2day? " Mrs.McGuire asked. "No but people said that we're supused to get twins today in school but I doubt it. Their always making up storys."Lizzie Answered.   
Animated Lizzie: I can't believe they made up another rumor. Just last month they said we're supused to get quads. But the worst part about these rumors is that I believe all of them.   
Soon they arrived at school. "Hey Miranda.Hey Gord,"Lizzie called. But they didn't here her. They we're in a group of about a gazillion people. What's going on,Lizzie thought. As she moved closer, she saw many people surounding one girl. 'So Alyssa you came all the way from Europe! "How kewl" Many shouts were coming from the crowd. "Oh u came from france"Ur a model! When we these people ever learn shes a liar"mumbled a girl walking by. Lizzie ran up to her. "Oh I guess you want to here about how Alyssa does this and that?"yelled the girl at Lizzie's face. "Excuse me?"Lizzie said taken aback. "Everywhere we go, some people have to get me involved and ask me."The girl mumbled. "I dont know what ur talking about!"Lizzie shrieked. "Come with me"The girl commanded taking Lizzie's hand. She took her into a big closet. "I heard you talking about your sister and I wanted to know why you were so mad.Oh and my name is Lizzie."Lizzie said. "Oh my god! I am soo sorry. I didnt mean to scratch on you."The girl told Lizzie,"Well, first of all my name is Melissa. Second every two months my dad moves and we have to move with him. 3rdly, the reason I was so mad was because every time we move Alyssa makes up storys so she can become popular. And I always get stuck following them." "Why do you have to follow them?Why don't you just go out there and stop it?"Lizzie asked. "Because my sister has so much dirt and stuff on me that she could send me in such a embarrising black hole it's not funny. You see, I used to be the popularist one out of us. And that was when Alyssa got mean. But ever since two years ago in 4th grade she slowy became the popular one through black mail. All of the sudden, she started threatening me. If you don't wear those geeky glasses, I swear I will find your diary and read it to the school faster than you can say LOSER! Other times wear like if you don't wear that shirt with the spot and rips I'll something orother. It was so embarrasing." Suddenly, the bell rang. "Oh no we're gonna be late for class,"Melissa sighed. "Oh don't worry. That's first bell."Lizzie reassured her,"But we should get going." As they went out of the closet, they we're blocked by a big group going by. "Lizzie!"Melissa whispered. "Ya!"Lizzie answered. "I can't wait to be friends!"Melissa said.   
  
I'll add more soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

The girls arrived in homeroom just before the second bell rung. "Well, Hello!! I presume your Melissa or Alyssa!!"Mrs.Hibbs exclaimed."And hello Lizzie!"She added.   
"I'm Melissa"Melissa told Mrs.Hibbs. "Well, would you like to tell me about yourselves??"Mrs.Hibbs asked. Just that second, the group of kids surrounding Alyssa broke up, some kids going to the left, some to the right, and some in the classroom. "Your late, all of you" Mrs.Hibbs said in a sharp tone. "Oh sorry Mrs. Hibbs! We were just showing Alyssa around."The crew said. æOh, well in that case, good. Hello Alyssa!!"Mrs.hibbs answered.   
"Hi!"Alyssa replied cheerfully. "Well, I am glad you came! Melissa was just about to tell us about herself!"Mrs.hibbs exclaimed! "Oh. I'm glad you didn't start without me."Alyssa said icy eying Melissa. "Well, my name is Alyssa"Alyssa told everyone. "And I;m Melissa", Melissa continued."We have lived in many different places. We just came from K-" "from France"Alyssa said irritibly,"We move around many differnt places cuz our father is a fa-" "FBI agent and we are always moving around a lot."Melissa said even more Irritibly. than Alyssa. "We were born on August 28th."Alyssa finished up. "Any questions?"Melissa asked. "Ya. You said you we're models, I thought."Lizzie questioned. Melissa smiled at Lizzie. Alyssa quickly thinking something up,"Uh, well in every time we move sometimes there is contests. You see when we were born in France, our mother imiedietly took us to some modeling place. Ever since then we go on right through to #1 in the contests." "Any more questions?"Melissa asked. Nobody raised their hands. "Ok,"Alyssa said going towards her desks. Lizzie looked at the empty desk in between Gordo and Miranda. She was just about to move over when Alyssa sat down right in between.   
Animated Lizzie: How dare that brat take my seat!! And Miranda And Gordo look happy! I'll have to talk to them at lunch. Hey atleast I sit behind the- "Lizzie, you seem to hang out with Melissa. Will you change seats with Kate and move next to Melissa??"Mrs.Hibbs asked.   
Animated Lizzie: no,No,NO!! (melts)   
"Yes,Mrs. Hibbs."Lizzie answered.   
"Hey best friend!!" Melissa cheered!!   
"Hi,"Lizzie Mumbled.   
*****************************************************************************  
That day at lunch, again Lizzie couldn't talk to Miranda and Gordo again bcuz they we're in the crowd. "My god, I would rather talk to Melissa any day over Alyssa." Lizzie said under her breath. "Lizzie, come over here!!"Melissa called.   
C. Lizzie: Next time make sure I watch what I say!!   
"Sorry, Mel, but I like to eat fast and get outside. So, I won't be talking much," Lizzie lied. "OK," She said cheerfully. So, Lizzie gulped and Gulped, threw her trash away and glanced over at the Alyssa-Club.  
SHE didn't see Gordo or Alyssa but she did see Miranda throwing her trash away. Ah, I'll talk to her outside, She thought. Miranda went to go outside but barely took two steps outside. Miranda, ran back inside, tears and gasping. "Miranda,"Lizzie called but she didn't here her. Miranda was already in the b-room.   
Lizzie went outside to see what Miranda got so upset about. She could barely believe her eyes.   
*****************************************************************************  
More on the next chapter. 


End file.
